


All the beautiful things

by redfacedblondie, Unprepared_Trash



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, OC Story, OC/OC - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance, Teenagers, bad girl, badboy, mentions of abuse, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacedblondie/pseuds/redfacedblondie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unprepared_Trash/pseuds/Unprepared_Trash
Summary: A thing I thought was a good idea. I'm a fool.OR4 teenagers. 4 story's that overlap each other. So get fucking ready for this story.OC/OC





	1. Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it's short.

an·ger  
/ˈaNGɡər/Submit  
noun  
1.  
a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

3:30 PM

Feelingstabby just added Flowerboi , Crystal_shadow, and Catboi to the chat!

Flower boi is typing...

Flowerboi: howdy

Feelingstabby: what are you a cowboy?

Flowerboi: [ sad Yeehaw ]

Feelingstabby: that fuckin Voltron meme I swear

Flowerboi: lol

Feelingstabby: STFU

Flowerboi: I'm not talking

Feelingstabby: ur sass is unappreciated

Flowerboi: this is why ur single

Feelingstabby: fuck you

Feelingstabby has left Chatroom! 

Flowerboi: lol


	2. Max and Dakota

tired  
/ˈtī(ə)rd/Submit  
adjective  
in need of sleep or rest; weary.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Flowerboi is typing...

10:36 PM

flowerboi: pick me up

feelingstabby is typing....

feelingstabby: what why?

flowerboi: come on just do it

feelingstabby: fine

 

Dakota had driven in the rain all the way to Max's house. Max was drenched when he had gotten in the car. 

"Okay so what happened dude?" 

Dakota picking up Max wasn't a rare occurrence. Max had a bad home life...well it wasn't that bad. he wasn't getting abused or anything but him and his dad got fights all the time so Max's silence was speaking volumes to Dakota.

"you gonna stay with me again?"  
"Not like i would have choice even i didn't."

That was true. Dakota and Max were good friends and there was no way Dakota would even think about leaving Max to sleep in the rain. Max and Dakota were to very differnt people. Dakota got anger easily and felt things to hard and way to fast.

On the other hand Max was always calm and rarely gave any fucks about anything. They were like ying and yang in all honesty. The car ride was silent until a *Ding* came from Max's phone.

Crystal_shadow is typing...

10:40 PM

Crystal_shadow: Hello òwó

Catboi: stap

Catboi: *stop

Crystal_shadow: lol òwó

"Crystal and Valec?"  
"Yep"

The dings continued until Max put his phone on silent.

Crystal was the girl of the group. She had Black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She kinda looked like Max...well actually no but they both had Pale skin. Max had Blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was Valec and Dakota. Valec had brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes while Dakota had Black hair, black eyes, and tan skin.

The group texted each other daily but never actually hung out in real life. Valec was 1 grade above the rest of them and they had completely different schedules. So they usually only saw each other in the hallways. That combined with Max being Anti social and crysatls unwillingness to leave her house they didn't hang out alot out of school either.

The car finally parked and we both go out. You see what usually what Happened here was either 1 of 2 thinga usually happened. They would either play video games into dawn or both would go ahead and pass out. 

"Wanna play video games?"  
"Sure."

Dakota turned on his ancient Xbox 360 so both of them could play some good old split screen Minecraft.

"Valec has a better Console."  
"Shut up."

They started off before Dakota got pissed saying something about how Max's Block school was just so much better. Dakota decided to go to bed and Max checked his phone one last time before following suit to Dakota.

The group chat that all 4 of them had been in was filled with Valec and Crystals texts. The last texts were...

Crystal_shadow: gn~

Catboi: gn 

Flowerboi is typing...

2:03 AM

Flowerboi: night


	3. Max and Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and friend are making this together and I have no idea how to write her characters (Crystal and Valec) so that's why it's all Dakota and Max content right now. Her Ao3 account hasn't been approved yet so likeeee. Also we don't have his story planned out that well so it might change along the way.

sor·row  
/ˈsärō,ˈsôrō/Submit  
noun  
1.  
a feeling of deep distress caused by loss, disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Catboi is typing...

6:26 AM

Catboi: heeeeeeeyyyyyyy  


Crystal_shadow is typing...

Crystal : that sounds so gay  


Catboi: HEeeEeEEEeYYYYYy  


Crystal_shadow: calm ur gay  


Catboi: you can't make me do anything °^°  


Crystal_shadow: shut up  


Crystal_shadow: please  


Catboi: what would happen if a cat and mouse feel in love??  


Catboi: ~the tragic story of forbidden love~  


Crystal_shadow: ....  


Crystal_shadow: wth???

Are the texts Dakota woke up to. Looking over to Max who was still passed out, not on the bed though. Next to the bed on the floor because that's a normal thing.

Dakota didn't bother to get Max up, he didn't even bother to get himself up. He sat there looking at his ceilings wishing he wasn't so tired. He went to grab his phone again not to look at text this time but to see what day it was. He didn't know the time or date.

Looking at his phone he realized it was a Wednesday. They had school and it was already 10:30. School had started a few hours ago. Dakota groaned, was it really worth it to get up now? He continued looking at his phone notifications. He saw some more messages and then he saw his missed alarm. How the hell did he not hear it? Then it hit him. He had his headphones plugged in.

Mentally cursing himself got up, took a few steps and then tripped over Max. He fell onto the floor. Him falling over Max which caused Max to wake up. 

Now Dakota was on the floor re thinking the whole "You need to finish highschool." Thing. He was also regreting life because what he did was so embarrassing! 

"What in the name of Apollo."

Max was sat upright looking super confused then it turned into panic. 

"Isn't it Wednesday?" He asked turning his head towards Dakota who was hiding his face out of shame. He just nodded from what Max could tell his face was bright red but he disregarded it.

"How long have you been up?"  
"Like 7 minutes." Dakota's voice was muffled due to his arm so Max took it upon himself to just yank Dakota's arm away from his face.

"What'd you say?"

Dakota glared at Max yanking his arm back.

"7 minutes."  
"Oh. Okay."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Should we go?" Max broke the silence.  
"Do we have any tests to day?"  
"No."  
"We should be fine."  
"What about your mom?"

Dakota shrugged.

"She's at work all the time so I doubt she'll notice."  
"What about crystal and Valec?"  
"It's not we see them so who cares."  
"Yeah your right."  
"Of course I am."  
"Shut up dick." 

Dakota laughed and asked.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"  
"You have food here though."  
"So?"  
"So I rained yesterday and it's probably cold as fuck."  
"True."

Max's face twisted into worry.

"What's wrong?"  
Max shook his head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so." Dakota responded getting up. "Time for some instant Ramen." He stated leaving the room. Max lingered for a few seconds longer but soon followed Dakota into the kitchen.


	4. Crystal and Valec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprepared wrote this part. IDK our writing styles are kinda different.

Maaannn I'm bored." Valec said to  himself  
Without another word he got up from his bed and was out roaming the Street.

It was mid-afternoon and cold as hell. Valec didn't feel like being outside for long so he went to a Cafe. More specifically the Banana Fish Cafe, for some warm coffee.  
There he didn't expect on seeing a familiar person there, one who surprisingly left her house.  
Not waiting to be sat down he walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"Eyyy Crystal." said Valec

The girl averted her attention from her phone to look at the boy approaching her.

"Sup." she responded before putting her phone down.

"I've been acknowledged by the great Crystal, how lucky am I?"

"Very lucky."

They continued to chat for a while.  
Valec got his coffee and Crystal got a cheese danish with hot cocoa.  
After a while Crystal had to go back home because it was getting dark.

"Welp, I guess I'll see ya around" Valec said

"Guess so, cya~"

And with that they parted ways.  
It was about 8pm the last time Valec had checked, and he had school tomorrow, but he decided against going home just yet.  
He strolled around for a couple hours, it's not like how parents cared much anyways, they were always busy with this and that.  
At around 12pm he decided to go home.

Before going to bed he checked on the chatroom to see what the boys were up to. The conversation he had with Crystal was still there. Guess they skipped school together of something he thought.  
He turned off his phone and went to bed with some music in the background.


	5. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with his Terrible life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* ABUSE

"I should get home." Max told Dakota who seemed reluctant to let him leave.

"It's only 5 you should stay a little longer."  
"I have to go home."  
Dakota sighed and nodded  
"Okay I'll take you back."

Dakota was the one with the car after all.

They car ride was silent and frankly a little uncomfortable but that was mainly for Max. There was a feeling that started up on the bottom of his stomach. He was nervous, in all honesty he didn't wanna go home but maybe his punish would be less if he came home while it was still day. Although it probably wouldn't matter what time he got home everything would still be the same.

The car stopped. Max said goodbye to Dakota and walked up his front steps to he door. He wasn't unprepared for what was about the Happen but that didn't make it any less horrible.

The moment he stepped in the yelling started. From his mother , his dad was at work and would surely do the same thing he he got home.

"Were have you been!?" The voice wasn't full of worry like a normal mom nope. It was cold and unloving. She didn't actually care were Max was or what Max was doing. No what she was concerned about was sthw school, bow she could care less about his education but when the school calls her saying that he's not there again, it makes her look bad and she hates that.

Max was tired and didn't feel like fighting so he just let his mom tell at him. Its not like it would bother him, he's heard it all before. His mom was just the beginning thought if he worried about anyone it was his dad.

"Go to your room! Your dad'll be here later you ungrateful little BRAT!

Max was happy to be sent to his room but was dreading later but like always later came soon then he'd like. When he'd hear that door open and then the sound of footsteps it was like opened it's doors. 

"MAXWELL!" His mom's voice boomed. He grudgingly got up and unwillingly dragged his body to the living room. His dad had an unpleasant look on his face but then again he never look pleasant in the first place.

"You skipped school again?" His dad wasn't yelling well at least not yet. Max just nodded, his throat felt dry and hurt and it felt like if he opened his mouth tears would be flooding out.

"You really stop making us look bad!" There it was. His dad's loud voice. Mx mumbled something.

"What was that! Speak up!" His dad egged him on just so he'd have an excuse to hit him, tell at him, just to do something.

"What are you expecting when you kick me out." Max said stating the obvious. 

"We only kick you out because your a bad kid!" Was the only response.

"I'm not a bad kid! Your just bad parents!" But as as those words left his mouth he regreted them because before he knew it he was smacked hard across the face.

Max stumbled back immediately reaching up to his cheek. For a second he thought he tasted blood. His first thought was to run, but where would he run? Outside into the cold? To his room where he could be cornered? He didn't know what to do. This wasn't the first time he had been hit but he was just so scatter brained that he could think of anything helpful.

"Get out! GET OUT!" His dad yelled.

Max ran to his room as fast as his Shakey legs could take him. feeling like shit he reached for his phone to text the first person he could but then he decided against it.

What was he gonna do? He was definitely gonna have a brusie tomorrow. How was he gonna explain this to the school? Fuck! He thought.

Make no mistake. Max did like being alive but It was at times like this he really hated being alive. Sometimes it seemed like if he was just honestly the problem would be gone and it just seemed so inviting to end it all but he couldn't. He didn't wanna make his friends sad.

"I'll just say I got in a fight with another student." He mumbled to himself difting off to sleep.


	6. Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Crystal.

Dakota didn't have it bad, quite frankly he probably had it the least worst our of all his 3 friends and that made he quite sorry for all of them. He didn't have an superiority complex or anything, he just felt bad to put it simply. Probably because he knew he couldn't do anything about. 

He didn't have a very abusive home and he didn't have high expectations put on him but he did have acholic parents. A Dad that was never there and Mom that worked all day and drank all night maybe to distract from the fact she had a worthless husband and a constantly angry son. His dad was probably the reason for his anger. Because of his dad and mom Dakota refused to drink. Even the thought of smelling or seeing one brought up bad memories that he'd rather forget.

He thinks about moments he'd rather forget a lot. Like right now for example, be was laying in bed 10 minutes before he had to get up for school and thinking of a thing that happened last night. 

His mom must've had to much to drink because at 1:27 she came stumbling in his room. Confused Dakota asked her what she was doing.

"Bathroom." Was her response which made him freak out.

"No no no!" He proclaimed rushing to turn the lights on.

"What?" Her words were slurred and she look tired.

"This isn't the bathroom, the bathrooms back there." He stated pointing to the back of the house. Her face twisted into irritation.

"I know there's a bathroom back there Dakota!" And that was the last she said before leaving the room and leaving a very shooken up Dakota.  
As soon as she left he locked his door and kept his lights on. 

Now this wasn't the first time something like this happened but that didn't make it any less scary. It was about a year ago when his mom pissed in the corner of the living room. Dakota didn't see it but it happened.

*BEEP* The alarm went making Dakota flinch, hard. Time to get up and go he thought. His routine was not out of the normal. Get dressed maybe eat something and then get on the bus for an hour. He went down to the kitchen and saw his mom on the counter head in her hands. 

"Dakota?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I come into your room last night?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did I use the bathroom?"  
"No."  
"Oh thank God!" Her voice cried in relief but Dakota still looked uncomfortable and so he akwardly moved passed her.

"Honey."  
"...yeah?"  
"I'm sorry." 

His mom had done this before. She had also said sorry I million times so now they meant nothing to him now. 

"Yeah? We'll see you later." He said making a bee lone towards his front yard. His mom said nothing after that. After that was nothing left to do but wait until hell on wheels showed up.

It came and he got on. He saw Max. He always sat with Max, he loved sitting with him, it was the highlight of his day. He sat down and looked over expecting Max's usual stone face but something was different Max didn't turn around. He didn't even bother saying hi to him and so he knew something was up.

"Yo Max." He said tapping his shoulder.  
"Hey." He responded but still didn't turn around and Knowing Max's home life he thought he might have gotten the idea that his face was jacked up.

"Turn around." Dakota was fed up and wanted to see the damage and so Max turned around.

To his horror you could see a large purple brusie on his face. This had happened a million.and one times by now and he still didn't know what to say. I mean what could you say in that situation? 'oh I'm sorry your dad beats you.' no, you can't do that. Against his best interest Dakota spoke up.

"So...what's you excuse?"  
Max stayed quiet for a moment.  
"I got in a fight with another student."  
"Which student?"  
He only shrugged.  
"It could be me."  
"What?"  
"Yeah I mean we got in a fight and I hot you."  
"Dude don-"  
"Too late."  
Max sighed.  
"Your lucky I hate myself enough to let you do that."

Dakota really wished he could say that he loved Max then there but for now he would have to quietly love Max for the both of them as a friend. As a friend it was his job. Yep just friends.

The rest of the bus ride for them was silent and kinda of uncomfortable. They could have both swore that they've never wanted to get to school faster.


	7. Crystal

If she had to choose, she would've stayed at the cafe with Valec. It would've been much better then going home with a chance of her step-parents fighting about something stupid. It was decently common, so at this point she was used to it.  
It didn't bother her. It simply anoyed her. Well, in some cases it did both.

Pulling up at the houses driveway she was prepared to head straight to her room. She didn't want to deal with it. She had a great time with Valec and now it was probably going to be ruined by this. Reluctantly getting out of the car she walked towards the house.

"It's not my fucking fault you can't clean for yourself!" her mother yelled

She wasnt usually like this with the arguments. Her mother was usually kind. Crystal always wondered why her mom dealt with her dad. Her mom was a genuinely nice person. Her dad on the other side. He tried, failed, but tried. Sometimes he just had an attitude, this bothered Crystal, how can you adopt a child and then decide, as an adult, to keep being a dick?

And so it starts. She want even inside yet but she could already hear her parents yelling at each other.

'Well shit, who could've seen this coming' Crystal sarcastically thought as she opened the door. They were in the kitchen arguing.

Of course.

Walking over to her room she closed the door and immediately put on headphones. It was easier to ignore the sounds than have to deal with them and feel something break inside. Putting on some music, probably louder then needed, she went to bed. Not before thinking about things. Overanalyzing things. She did this sometimes. Think about life. What if she was never adopted? What would've happened then? She thought about how people can be put in the same situation and react differently. How two people could be put in similar surroundings and turn out completely different. How she tried so hard to do things the 'right' thing for years and try to make her parents happy. She tried to be perfect so maybe, just for a slight chance, that her parents could be proud of her. How she tried to make a happy atmosphere with them so they wouldn't argue. How it didn't work. Not once. So she gave up on it.  
With these thoughts she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are short T-T sorry


End file.
